Minimum Carnage: Alpha Vol 1 1
(Venom) (Scarlet Spider) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Clayton Crain | Quotation = Cletus Kasady has broken out. Carnage has escaped. So we're gonna go get him. | Speaker = Venom (Flash Thompson) | StoryTitle1 = Minimum Carnage: Alpha | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Writer1_2 = Chris Yost | Penciler1_1 = Lan Medina | Inker1_1 = Karl Kesel | Inker1_2 = Cam Smith | Inker1_3 = Walden Wong | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brennan | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * '''Supporting Characters: * * * * Dr. / Mrs. Ketola Villains: * * Veras * Raidus * Centrivos * Xerxes * Krevius * Null-tron '''Other Characters: * ** * * Nell Fletcher * Ryan Ketola * Locations: * ** *** Maximum security prison * ** Interstate 25 south * ** *** Park Plaza Hospital *** Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center Items: * * * Flash's cellphone * * * Pistol | Synopsis1 = Kasady is incarcerated in the Thunderbolts Mountain Maximum Security Prison in Colorado. Kasady is consenting to something or someone unseen. Some time later, most of the prisoners and guards have been massacred. Agent Venom, AKA Eugene "Flash" Thompson, rips open a door and orders his men to search the area. The surviving prisoners are pleading salvation from the culprit of the massacre. Venom arrives at Kasady's cell and finds that it's been broken out of. Venom then knocks down a door filled with surviving prison staff who mistake him for Carnage. After dissuading their fears, they examine some security footage. Meanwhile, at a police checkpoint two hours later, the policemen are blocking and examining the cars for Kasady. The see Kasady and try to capture him. But suddenly the policemen's throats and faces are slit and some cars explode. Kasady appears to have done nothing. While viewing footage of this, Venom points out a small minuscule spear welding robotic bug. Intriguing. Flash (Venom) asks for files and articles on "really tiny killers" and he gets an article titled "Not Everything is Bigger in Texas". Flash to Houston two days later. Kaine, Scarlet Spider, is swinging to a crime scene ten minutes late because he had forgot that he was now a super- "hero". He finds a cut up women in the blazing inferno and a mentally shattered man. The man screams in terror at the sight of Scarlet Spider thinking he is the assailant. He then rescues said man and puts him in a hospital. This person is identified as Ryan Ketola. As it turns out, the assailant's target was his wife, Dr. Ketola working at Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center and is currently being interviewed by a Ms. Kieran. They are discussing the rumors floating around that this space center is exploiting the research of the sub-atomic universe and its resources. The doctor tells the reporter off and they both get up to leave. HOWEVER, Kasady is at the scene and changes into his Carnage symbiote garbs and leaps towards the doctor whilst asking her about the completion of a purported "Prometheus Pit". He also taunts her by saying "YOUR HUSBAND SAYS HI" revealing him as the assailant. By just in the nick of time, Kaine crashes through a window and socks Carnage right in the face. Carnage thinks that Kaine is Spider-Man but Kaine quickly tries to rectify this by snapping Carnage's neck. However, Carnage simply snaps it back into place and stabs a symbiote tendril through Kaine. Kaine uses his "Other" powers (i.e. Organic webbing and pincers that come out from his wrists) to break free. Carnage realizes this isn't HIS Spider-Man. Kaine is suddenly zapped from behind and falls. He sees the impossible: a tiny group of people. They tell Carnage to help them reach the Pit and to stop wasting time on Kaine. However, Carnage still advances towards Kaine. Ms. Kieran, the reporter, fires three shots into Carnage. Carnage entangles her with his tendrils and intimidates her. He also captures the good doctor while doing this. They (Carnage and his flunkies) break into the room housing the Pit and open it. The doctor seems to be under some mind control when she is solving the last algorithm for the Pit to work. Carnage and his pals and the captives all go into the pit. Before descending however, one of these miniature creatures tell Kasady to remember the deal. He responds,"I know. I kill for you, you give me a whole new life. A new start. A whole new universe to kill people in." Kaine recovers at this point and webs Carnage's hand. Carnage retaliates by shooting symbiote projectiles through the doctor and then jumping into the pit. At these turn of events, Kaine then swears to kill Carnage. At that moment however, Venom appears and points a gun at Scarlet Spider, telling him to surrender himself. | Solicit = CARNAGE IS BACK – AND BIGGER AIN’T NECESSARILY BETTER! Scarlet Spider and Venom collide as the hunt for Carnage begins, taking both heroes to a place you’ll never believe. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}